La raison
by HC-IIX
Summary: La raison pourquoi Tres n'a plus ou presque de sentiments.mm NC17


Titre: La raison  
Auteure: HC-IIX  
Pairing: DeuzXTres  
Raiting: NC-17 (Yaoi)  
Genre: Violence, Drame, Romance  
Résumé: La raison pourquoi Tres n'a plus (ou presque) de sentiments.  
Disclaimer: Tous les personnages (à part Tres, William et Caterina) m'appartiennent . Tous ça n'a pas rapport avec la vraie histoire…

La guerre était déclarée partout dans le monde. Des gens se faisaient torturer et tuer. Tres marchait partout, ne sachant pas où aller. Il vit plein d'androïdes étalés sur le sol, immobiles. C'était la panique totale. Des humains coururent dans toutes les directions. Des vampires sautèrent dessus pour se nourrir de leur sang. Si Tres serait un humain, il aurait sûrement des larmes aux yeux. Il ne revenait pas de l'horreur qu'il voyait. Les cries des femmes qui perçaient et les hommes qui essayaient d'aider les androïdes. Un homme s'accrocha après la jambe de Tres.

« Je vous en pris, aidez moi! » L'homme avait une jambe en sang.

« Je…je suis désolé….Je ne peux rien faire…Je dois…je dois… » Tres était pris de panique. Il voulait aider ce jeune homme, mais s'il l'aide tous les gens iront le voir. Il devait suivre ses ordres.

« Lâchez-le tout de suite! » Un androïde pointa son pistolet vers l'homme mourant. L'homme regarda le robot, les yeux plein d'eau.

« Deuz, ne fait pas cela! » Tres prit le pistolet par la main et regarda son 'frère' dans les yeux.

« Il n'a rien fait! » Tres se retourna pour regarder l'homme. « Je vais vous soigner, mais je ne peux que faire cela. » Deuz fixa son frère longuement et se retourna pour tirer un vampire qui s'approchait d'eux.

Tres s'accroupit en petit bonhomme et soigna l'homme en détresse. 

« Tres, nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela…Nous devons aller à la base. » Deuz dit d'un ton neutre. 

« J'ai presque fini… » Tres fit un nœud dans le bandage. « Tenez monsieur… Allez-vous en maintenant!»

« Nous devons aller à la base, Tres… » Deuz répéta sa dernière phrase. Tres regarda son 'frère' et baissa la tête.

Deuz prit le menton de Tres et approcha sa tête près de la tienne.

« Tu as fait un bon travail, Tres…Tu as suivit tout mes ordres. Nous devons retourner…C'est trop dangereux ici. » Deuz effleura les joues de Tres.

« Je te suis de derrière, Deuz. »

Deuz regarda tous les humains qui se faisaient tuer sous ses yeux. Il prêta attention vers Tres et remarqua les yeux tristes de son 'frère'.

Tres tira un vampire qui essayait de violer une pauvre jeune femme. La femme se retourna vers Tres qui le fixait et s'enfuit. Tres se retourna et se trouva face à un énorme vampire pervers.

« Bonjour jolie petit robot… » Le vampire lécha ses lèvres. « Comme tu m'as l'air délicieux et bien sûr je ne parle pas en terme de ton sang…tu en as même pas, mais bien de ton…beau corps! » Le vampire caressa la joue de Tres. Le pauvre androïde n'avait aucune idée de ce le vampire parlait. Il resta planter la sans bouger.

« Quoi? » Tres demanda.

Le vampire sourit malicieusement. « Tu sais cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de femmes dans ma vie…Elles ne veulent pas de moi, donc je vais voir des petits innocents pour combler mes faims. » expliqua le vampire. Il prit Tres par le menton et approcha son visage graduellement jusqu'à ce qu'il sent quelque chose de froid contre ses lèvres.

« Ni pense même pas sale pervers! » Deuz poussa Tres derrière lui et pointa son Deus Ex Machina vers le gros vampire dégoûtant. « Je vais te faire sauter la cervelle! » grogna Deuz. Tres pointa ses deux pistolets aussi vers le vampire et tira avant Deuz.

« J'en ai assez de me faire prendre pour un innocent! » Tres s'écria et s'enfuit sans même penser aux conséquences.

Deuz coura après Tres. Il lui fit une jambette. Tres, étendu sur le sol, figea de surprise. Deuz mit Tres en mode 'veille'. Deuz prit Tres dans ses bras et courut vers la base.

†x†x†x†

Deuz était si proche de lui. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps. De multitudes sensations envahissaient son corps, mais Tres ne comprit pas c'était quoi. Il voulait sentir les bras de son 'frère' autour de lui…mais pourquoi…

Tres se réveilla dans son lit. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda à l'entour de lui. Il s'assit dans son lit.

« Tu aurais pu te faire tuer… Tu le savais? » La voix surpris Tres. Ce n'était que Deuz. Il vit qu'il était assis dans un coin sombre de sa chambre.

Tres baissa la tête. « Je suis désolé… » Il frappa dans son lit avec ses points par frustration. « Je n'en peux plus de cette guerre! »

Deuz se leva et alla s'asseoir à coté de son 'frère'. Il prit les mains de Tres.

« Nous n'y pouvons rien… Cette guerre est entre les humains et les vampires… »

« Pourquoi cela me fait-il aussi mal, alors? » Tres demanda sans hésitation.

« Car tu as ce que les humains appellent un cœur, mais bien sûr ce n'est pas un cœur humain, mais un cœur artificiel… Tu as des sentiments, donc tu peux ressentir la tristesse, la joie, la haine, la peur, la jalousie…l'amour. »

« L'amour? » Tres regarda innocemment son 'frère'. Les sentiments envahissaient de nouveau son corps.

« Tu ne connais pas l'amour? » Deuz regarda attentivement. « C'est le sentiment le plus fort que tu peux ressentir envers quelqu'un. C'est aussi le plus beau, mais aussi le plus cruel d'entre eux. Nous deux…c'est de l'amour qu'on a, mais de l'amour fraternel. »

« Je…je…connais l'amour fraternel…Je veux savoir à propos de l'amour entre deux personnes qui ressentent une attirance physique et de tendresse. Qu'est-ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on est en amour… » Tres avoua à Deuz.

« C'est plutôt difficile à expliquer… Tu peux ressentir quelque chose au niveau de ton ventre comme s'il y avait des papillons qui te chatouillaient l'intérieur. Tu peux aussi te sentir bien lorsque tu es près de cette personne. Tu ressens de la jalousie lorsque cette personne est en présence avec quelqu'un d'autre. » Deuz essaya d'expliquer à Tres, l'amour, mais ce dernier ne l'écouta pas. Il fixa le visage de Deuz sans cesse.

« As-tu déjà aimé quelqu'un? » Tres coupa la parole de Deuz.

« Affirmative! » Deuz fut surpris de la question de Tres. « Mais cette personne est décédée … » Tres baissa la tête.

« Ah… »

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu cette question? » Deuz demanda.

« Je crois que je suis en amour… » Les yeux de Deuz grossit de surprise.

« Ah oui? De qui? »

« ……. » Tres figea, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il prit le menton de Deuz et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

« Tres— » commença Deuz, mais Tres mit son index sur les lèvres de Deuz pour lui dire de se taire.

« J'ai parlé de cela au Maître… Il m'a dit que c'est normal de t'aimer…Nous ne sommes pas de vrai frère… Donc…c'est possible…mais j'ai bien peur que ces sentiments que j'éprouve envers toi ne sont pas réciproque… » Tres se leva de son lit, mais fut arrêter par une main qui saisit son poignet pour le tirer dans les bras de Deuz. Deuz embrassa Tres et l'étendit dans le lit.

« Si tu savais ce que j'éprouve pour toi… » embrassa de nouveau Tres et sortit sa langue pour goûter la bouche de Tres. « Comme j'ai tellement rêvé de cela! » embrassa plus longuement. Tres se laissa faire, satisfait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

« J'ai tellement besoin de toi, Deuz. » glissa une main dans l'uniforme de Deuz, Tres caressa les muscles sous sa porté de main.

Deuz détacha l'uniforme de Tres, curieux de ce qu'il y avait dessous. Il admira le torse nu de Tres avant de déposer de tendre baisers dessus. « Si beau…Comme dans mes rêves… »

« Je te veux Deuz… Je suis tout à toi…Abuse de moi….Fait ce que tu as envie de faire…Je te veux tellement. »

« Tres… » Deuz regarda le visage de Tres plein d'amour. « Tres… » embrassa avec gourmandise la bouche de ce dernier tout en dévorant le torse avec ses mains. Il enleva le reste des vêtements de Tres en les déchirant sauvagement et ensuite enleva les siens. Il voulait sentir sa peau glisser contre celle de Tres.

Tres laissa les mains de Deuz explorer tous les endroits de son corps. Cela le rendait fou.

« Deuz! » Tres gémit lorsque Deuz prit son membre dans la main.

« Tu aimes ça, hein? » Deuz dit avant de s'attaquer au cou de Tres en le léchant et mordillant. Il massa le membre de Tres doucement pour le torturer. Tres ne fit qu'un signe pour ne pas crier. Ses mains glissèrent dans le dos de Deuz en griffant de temps en temps.

Deuz fit un trajet de baiser et commença à descendre le corps de Tres tout en explorant la beauté. Ses mamelons attirèrent son attention. Il lécha le bout du mamelon gauche et fit une succion pour qu'il soit bien dur et rouge.

« Deuz! » Tres mit une main dans les cheveux de Deuz et essaya de le pousser plus bas.

« Pas tout de suite, pervers! » lui sourit d'un air dépravé. « Je veux te dégusté…le dessert vient par après. » Il retourna à son travail pour attaque le mamelon droit de Tres. Il le mordilla un peu pour rajouter un peu de sensation.

Tres manqua de patience, alors il poussa Deuz hors du lit. Ce dernier se leva par surprise et vit le visage pervers de Tres. Tres se leva et repoussa violemment Deuz contre le mur derrière lui.

« Je t'ai dit que je te veux! » Tres s'attaqua à Deuz. Il fit un trajet à son tour sur le corps de Deuz, mais Tres avait trop hâte au dessert. Il se mit à genoux et lécha le membre dur de Deuz.

« Délicieux… »

« Ah! » gémit Deuz. « Vilain petit robot… » Deuz ferma les yeux satisfait de ce que Tres pouvait faire. Il se mordit les lèvres lorsque Tres enfila complètement son membre dans sa bouche.

« Mmmm…Tressss… » Deuz passa sa main dans les cheveux de Tres. Ce dernier commença des mouvements de vas-et-viens avec sa bouche en faisant une succion pour augmenter le plaisir. Deuz se tint sur le mur en mettant ses mains dessus pour ne pas tomber. Le plaisir était trop intense et ses jambes commencèrent à trembler. Il glissa le long du mur et Tres enleva sa bouche. Il vit le regard sensuel de Deuz et retourna à son travail. Deuz prit la tête de Tres et l'éloigna de son membre.

« Assez pour aujourd'hui. Il y a autre chose que je veux faire à toi. » Deuz ordonna. Tres s'allongea sur le sol et attendit Deuz. Ce dernier se leva et prit Tres dans ses bras et le jeta dans le lit. Il admira le corps de Tres pour un instant. Tres se mit genoux et commença à se toucher sensuellement. « Touche-moi… » Il s'approcha de Deuz et fit glissa son index sur le torse de Deuz. Ce dernier le poussa et Tres s'allongea. 

Deuz grimpa sur Tres et fit glisser sa peau contre celle de Tres. La friction était électrisante. Les yeux de Tres roulèrent vers l'arrière. Les mains de Deuz voyagèrent sur le corps de Tres et explora tous les parties les plus sensibles. Une main glissa entre les cuisses musclées de Tres. Tres bougea sous lui…Point faible… Un index glissa dans Tres.

« DEUZ! » Tres écrasa les épaules de Deuz en gémissant son nom. Deuz fit un mouvement de vas-et-viens avec son index. Le corps de Tres se tortillait de plaisir et la friction de la peau contre la sienne rendait Deuz fou. Il décida de rajouter un autre doigt pour augmenter le plaisir.  
Le rythme respiratoire de Tres augmenta. Tres leva la tête pour lécher le cou de Deuz. Il enfonça sa tête dans le creux du cou. Deuz augmenta le vas-et-viens et rajouta un troisième doigt.

Lorsque Deuz décida que Tres était près, il retira ses doigts et lubrifia son membre avec le liquide pré-éjaculatoire de Tres. Il se plaça entre les jambes de Tres et le pénétra doucement\. Il mit les jambes de Tres derrière son dos, puis plaça ses mains sur chaque côté des épaules de Tres. Il resta immobile pour laisser du temps à Tres de s'habituer à l'intrusion.

« Va s'y…Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…Tu ne…me fais pas mal. Même si tu me ferais mal…je m'en fou tellement! » dit Tres.

Deuz commença alors des mouvements de vas-et-viens.

« Ah! » Tres jeta sa tête vers l'arrière. Il griffa le dos de Deuz.

« Plus vite Deuz…Je t'en pris! » Deuz fit ce que Tres lui avait demandé. Il accéléra ses mouvements pour donner plus de plaisir à Tres. La sensation de chaque pénétrations le virait fou.

« Tres! » Deuz gémit en serrant ses dents. Tres releva sa tête et commença à gémir dans l'oreille de Deuz. Cela était trop. Le son des gémissements de Tres rendait Deuz incapable de se contrôler.

« TRES! » Ses mouvements devinrent incontrôlables. C'était plus fort que lui. Deuz aimait tellement le visage de Tres en chaleur. devil's grin Les gémissements que poussait Tres dans son oreille le torturaient.

« Plus fort! Deuz…DEUZ! Ne t'arrête pas! »

Deuz ralentit un peu son rythme pour torturer un peu plus longtemps, Tres.

« Que veux-tu? » Deuz demanda.

« AH! Je te hais! Pourquoi fais-tu cela? » grogna Tres en serrant les dents de plaisir.

« Tu veux que je viens en dedans de toi, hein? Tu aimes me sentir glisser mon membre dedans toi, hein? » Tres fit signe de tête en voulant dire oui.

« Petit pervers…Je me demande ce que notre Maître avait consommé la journée ou il nous avait fabriqué. » chuchota sensuellement dans l'oreille de Tres. Il prit le membre de Tres et le massa en même temps qui augmentait ses mouvements des hanches. Les yeux de Tres roulèrent vers l'arrière. Le plaisir était tellement intense. Deuz embrassa la gorge de Tres et le lécha de temps à autre. Son pouce caressa le bout de membre de Tres, puis le lécha ensuite.

« Mmm… » Deuz gémit dans l'oreille de Tres.

« DEUUUZ! » Tres vint dans la main de Deuz.

« Tresssss. » Deuz vint peu après Tres en pénétrant Tres 4 dernières fois. Il se retira et lécha sa main pour goûter Tres.

« Quel bon dessert! Si délicieux… » Deuz embrassa Tres longuement. Sa langue évada sa bouche pour explorer celle de Tres. Tres sourit malicieusement contre la bouche de Deuz.

« Je t'aime… » Tres avoua.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Tres… »

Le silence se fut…

« Je dois partir pour la guerre… » Deuz serra Tres contre lui.

Tres se leva brusquement.

« Quoi! Je le savais! » Tres dit furieusement.

« Shhh… » mit un doigt sur les lèvres de Tres, mais ce dernier se débattu.

« Tu oses dire cela après m'avoir dit que tu m'aimes! » Tres prit ses vêtements déchirés de sur le plancher. Deuz le suivit par derrière et le prit dans ses bras.

« Ne me touche pas! » Tres cria en poussant Deuz violemment contre le mur.

Deuz prit le bras de Tres, mais ce dernier le frappa.

« Ne me touche pas… » 

Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de Tres…Et oui! Tres pleurait des larmes de robot. De grosses larmes chaudes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

« Tu avais raison quand tu disais que l'amour est le sentiment le plus beau, mais le plus cruel… »

Deuz s'avança vers Tres et le prit dans ses bras. Il sentait si bon. Comme un enfant. Deuz embrassa le cou de Tres et essayait de le consoler.

« Je t'aime tellement, Tres… Tu n'as aucune idée comment. »

Tres pleura dans ses bras, car il savait que Deuz alla peut-être mourir.

†x†x†x†

Caterina Sforza, une jeune femme de 24 ans, se retrouva au milieu d'une rue qui ressemblait à un cimetière de robots. Elle vit un seul robot bouger. Elle lut dans son cou HC-IIIX. Il était à moitié décapité.

« Je peux vous épargner la vie en vous emmenant voir mon ami William pour vous faire réparer. Vous me serez très utile en tant qu'agent AX…si vous le voulez bien… »

Tres regarda la femme debout au-dessus de lui.

« Agent AX? » 

« Oui…c'est cela… Je vous épargnerai votre vie, car vous avez sauvé la mienne. Quel est votre nom? Vous avez sûrement un autre nom que HC-IIIX… »

« Tres Iqus… »

« Quel est votre souhait le plus cher avant qu'on part… »

« Pouvez-vous demander à votre ami de me supprimer mes sentiments…Ils me sont inutiles en combat. Je ne veux plus ressentir de douleur et ni d'amour…que de l'amitié…C'est tout. »

« Bien…sûr… » Caterina n'osa pas poser la question pourquoi.

†x†x†x†

Finalement, William n'avait pas supprimé les sentiments de Tres…Il les avait seulement caché dans la mémoire de l'androïde. C'est donc pour cela que Tres éprouve encore certaines émotions.

Fini…sort ses kleenex…


End file.
